theuniworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Channel
About The Animal Channel is the channel with a lot of shows based on the animals.You can go back to the Animal page on this link. The Shows The shows are listed here and will be described further down the pages. *Animalnauts *Moose 2 and Lumpy *Animal Show *Animal Awards Show *Boo! Blargh! Eww! *Animal Adventures with Hesara and Tharul Animalnauts The Animalnauts are all 10 animals (8 in the original series) who go in the water with their vehicles and gadgets they built on Animal Beach. Characters #Captain Tigger #Lietuanant Bear #Medic Penga #Reasearcher Wooly #Professor (and Jumper) Bunny #Engineer Moose (Watch out, he has electric antlers)! #Photographer Petty #Teddy the Cook #Replacement Cook Lumpy (Series 2) #Generator Moose 2 (Series 2) Vehicles *Anipod *Anipod 2 (Movie at the end of series 2) *Aniship A *Aniship B (has a turbo button and an extra fast button to increase speed) *Aniship C *Aniship D *Aniship E *Aniship F (Appears with Moose 2 and Lumpy at the start of series 2) *Aniship G (built in the movie after the animalnuats find teddy as it is her food server) *Megaship (Built after Aniship F, can hold all 10 animalnauts, with room for 7 more) Series 1 The first series shows the prologue where the Animalnauts go to Animal Beach and build the Anipod and five standard aniships (A,B,C,D and E). They travel underwater and when they got in, Petty jumped upside-down. Later they discover the Mega Warper has been found, and get it back. Tigger found weapons and tools. Not much later that the team realise the Anti-Animals have been coming to destroy the Anipod, Aniships and Animalnauts. At the end, they pick up a signal. Series 2 After the signal, the team discovered it was Lumpy and Moose 2. Moose welcomes the two into the Anipod. Moose 2 had built the Aniship F, with help from Lumpy, to arrive at the Anipod. After Tigger had been beaten up by the Anti-Animals in Episode 4, Moose, Moose 2, Lumpy and Wooly all help to build the Megaship. When Penga was about to be defeated, the 4 rescued the other 6 and went back to the Anipod. At the near end of the series (Episode 46) Teddy disappears, wiith Lumpy being the replacement cook. The Movie See the movie packed in The____________Movie. See it twice because of the replay. Prologue The Prologue has Teddy, sick and cold, tryng to find some way to survive. Back at the Anipod, they finally found Teddy's signal (disgusted of Lumpy's hard fish). Moose and Moose 2 built the Aniship G for Teddy. Chapter 1 The crew jumped on the Aniships. *Megaship-Tigger, Moose 2 and Teddy (when rescued) *Aniship A-Bear *Aniship B-Wooly *Aniship C-Lumpy *Aniship D-Moose *Aniship E-Penga *Aniship F-Petty *Aniship G-Bunny After they found Teddy, they head back to the Anipod. When the crew got to the Healing room, they put teddy in the bed and she got better. Later, Moose showed Teddy her own Aniship G Chapter 2 The computer animals (Wooly, Bunny, Moose and Petty) picked up a signal of a black hole interupting the system. The computer crashed with a Red Alert Screen meaning that the problem causing faliure was indeed the black hole. The Animals had to call Hesara and Tharul as they had no idea what to do. Hesara told them that the crew should build an Anipod 2, so they did. Unfortunately this caused the distruction of the orginal Anipod and all the Aniships, even the Megaship. Teddy was sad about that. The twelve went with as much power as possible but could not defeat the black hole. Conclusion It all ends when the Animalnuats (Animals now) fall down to the Uniworld, each in differnet locations. They got trapped by the Big Adventure Bosses. Hesara and Tharul had to rescue the Animals through the Big Adventure game, so they did. It is a sad ending so if you want to see the updates of the Big Adventure click here. Moose 2 and Lumpy Coming Soon!